


Pyro Tf2 Nsfw ABCs [DRABBLE COLLECTION.]

by Palus_Hiemalis



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: "It Burns When I Pee", Anal, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Bush Fire, Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabbles, Facials, Flash Fire - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, NSFW ABCs, NSFW Alphabet, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pet Play, Prompt Fic, Pyro is trans, Smut, Trans Character, adhd pyro fuckin deal with it, medic can make miracle dicks happen okay, neurodivergent pyro, texas toast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palus_Hiemalis/pseuds/Palus_Hiemalis
Summary: Series of drabbles and oneshots using the NSFW ABCs.Marked as drabbles/one shots with ships etc in the chapter titles.Pyro needs more attention smut-wise and I'm here to give it to my beautiful rubber mask boy.
Relationships: Engineer/Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Medic/Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29
Collections: NSFW ABCs





	1. PROLOGUE (Pyro/Eng Fluff)

Pyro was taking the stairs down his boiler-room two at a time as he yanked Engie’s wrist behind him. Engineer was telling him to calm down, but he was too excited from sneaking off the battlefield ten minutes early before an easy win. He giggled when he heard the Administrator’s stern voice declare victory, Engie thought he sounded as if he’d gotten away with the heist of the century and not just wandered off to skip work with his boyfriend.

They bust into Pyro’s boiler room, the one with the franken bed of two welded bed frames and a patched up abandoned king sized mattress they’d found out on a dirt road. God knows where it had been, but no one was delivering mattresses out to the badlands, so it would have to do. Pyro scurried to push a dirty jumpsuit and teddy bear off the covers and flung himself on it. Engie jumped alongside him with a yippie-kay-yay; good job he’d reinforced the steel on that bedframe… 

Engie crawled on top of him, pulling his zipper down and kissing from his nipples to his collar through his sweat stained shirt. He could hear Pyro’s shuddering breath under the mask. He lifted a finger under the edge of the rubber mask and waited for Pyro to nod to let him show his face. He tugged it up over his mouth to let him get more air into his lungs. Engie felt him trembling beneath him. 

“Hey, hey… Whoa there, Pyro, you’re gettin’ worked up again…” Engineer cooed, running a finger under his chin as Pyro gasped for breath, “We got all the time we need.”  
“I know…” He rasped, his gloved hands tapping rhythmically on Engie’s back, fidgeting out his extra energy.  
“You want a break…?”  
“We just got started!” Pyro whined.  
“Is that a yes?” Engie chuckled, feeling sorry for him.  
“...Yes.” He said, folding his arms like a grumpy toddler.

Engie sighed and rolled off of him, using the chance to discard his hat and goggles.  
“I don’t mind one bit, sweetheart. Honestly I’m flattered…”  
Pyro wriggled in place, trying to contain all his energy, before sitting up and grabbing a box of matches, he started to light them and flick them off the edge of the bed before they reached his rubber gloves. The matches blackened and died on the concrete floor.  
“You do know I want to have sex with you, right?” Pyro said, impatient at his own nerves.  
“Yes, Pyro. I got the gist of that.” Engie said, sitting up besides him. He loved how direct Pyro was even when he was frustrated at himself. Everyone assumed he was a mumbling idiot, yet under that mask he had the most biting insults of anyone on the team.   
“I just get-- wound up with you. You’re just-- the best. I don’t wanna’ screw up.” He muttered.  
“I know, hun.” Engie rubbed his back to reassure him, “Probably don’t help that we always run off outta’ battle, or rendezvous in the showers… Maybe we should start slower…?”  
“Slower?”  
“Why don’t you tell me… Hell, I don’t know, some fantasies…? Maybe whatcha’ gotten up to before? Ex lovers? Good times? Anythin’ you fancy. I know this ain’t your first rodeo, son, maybe talkin’ a good place to start. Might calm you down.”  
Pyro turned and kissed him on the cheek, “I got a lot of stories… that won’t make you jealous, will it?”  
“Nope.” Engie shrugged, “It ain’t like I ain’t had my fair share, darlin’.” He winked.  
Pyro clapped and laughed haughtily, “Well now we HAVE kiss and tell…”


	2. A - Aftercare (Pyro/Eng Pet play)

A - Aftercare ( After the Act )

“Take it. Take it, boy.”   
Engineer was hissing through bared teeth. He slammed into Pyro’s hips from behind, his knuckles were clenched white around the chain leash that pulled on Pyro’s leather collar. Pyro made high, pleading whines as he took Engie’s cock. The jangle of metal had a hypnotic effect on him.  
“Ain’t so wild now, are ya’? Y’all been broken, now act like it.”  
Pyro pressed his mask into the sheets and begged. He raised his ass as Engie began filling him to the hilt, driving in faster and faster before emptying into Pyro with a final shaky gasp. He stayed inside until Pyro came with a pathetic, needy cry; his cock spilling cum out onto the white sheets beneath him as Engie’s cum dribbled out of him.

Engie collapsed forward onto Pyro’s back, letting the leash drop out his hand; their sweat beaded skin clapped together as Engie let out an exhausted whistle. Pyro hummed a giggle and gently turned and scooped him into his arms. He would worry about clean sheets later.  
Pyro tipped his head back on the pillow and let Engie sink into the open gaps of his body. He ran his fingers in swirls over his darling Engineer’s head. He slipped the mask off to kiss the top of his head and praise Engie for all his hard work in his low, raspy voice.

“Ain’t I supposed to be lookin’ after you?”  
Pyro shushed him and cuddled him closer, pulling Engie to his chest to listen to his fluttering heart beat as it slowed.  
“Huggin’ must help, I assume.” Engie smiled, nuzzling into Pyro’s deep black chest hair with his nose. Pyro nodded, letting out a contented sigh.  
“Whatever makes you happy...You done so good, honeypie, so, so good. You’re safe with me.” He crooned, “Let me know when you want that collar off.”  
“Not yet…” He mumbled, pulling the mask back on, “Cuddles.”  
“Cuddles it is.”


	3. B - Body parts (Pyro/Med Pyro doms)

B - Body Parts ( Favorite of Their Partner, and Their Own )

“Y’know I like that pretty face of yours, shame you don’t show it more often, liebeling--AHH!”  
“Shut up.” He rumbled through the mask, “You’ll get what you’re given, old man.”  
Pyro didn’t particularly care if the Medic could hear him through the filter of his mask, from his lip-bitten moans he didn’t seem to care either. He wasn’t usually the dominant type, today had been a sore loss on the battlefield and he didn’t care to be gentle. The doctor only put him in a worse mood and when he was in a bad mood he wanted to give it rough. And the doctor always wanted it rough.

They were in the clinic after one of their monthly examinations. Medic was the only one who got to see his body, and that was only because he was one of the only doctors on the planet skilled enough to work miracles he needed on his body. He didn’t enjoy the Doctor’s methods, the constant flirting, the prodding, the squeezing, and the condescending cheek pinches. He’d patted Pyro on the head, called him an excellent guinea pig after doing his usual tests and that is what pushed him over the edge. He’d grabbed the doctor, pulled off his mask enough to whisper whether they were going to do this or not and Medic diligently took off his coat with a smirk. Maybe he did it on purpose.

The sex was an excuse to test out his transplant each month. He didn’t need to fuck the living daylights out of the old doctor to know his dick and balls were in working order, but it was a way of thanking Medic, he supposed. From rumours he knew the man was insatiable. If it helped Pyro blow off steam before bed, and get his own back after being treated like a lab rat, then it was a mutual benefit.

Pyro was leaning on a steel table behind a privacy curtain in a dark corner of Medic’s clinic. Medic was skewered on his cock, bouncing in his lap with his head thrown back and clutching Pyro’s thighs for stability. Pyro’s suit was unzipped and tied around his waist, his bronze chest and dark hair was showing as he let his gloved hands ravish the Doctor from behind. He pinched his nipples and cupped his throat as the Doctor rolled his hips onto him. Pyro exhaled, pushing him onto his cock further.   
“Oh-oh yes, my gott--!” Medic panted, craning his neck to turn to look back at him, Medic was studying his black lenses. Squinting to see if he could meet Pyro’s gaze behind the glass. 

Pyro wasn’t having it; he pulled Medic flush to his body and felt him squirm as he twitched inside of him. Medic was only allowed so much access to him, he’d seen his face plenty of times, and he was being denied now. Medic loved to be put in his place, making him sit on his cock and take his full girth wasn’t so much a punishment as it was giving him exactly what he was looking for.   
“You filthy thing…” Pyro huffed through the filter. He could feel Medic’s muscles stammer around the root of his cock. He could feel Medic’s thighs quiver against his lap, he reached across to Medic’s dick and gave a few sluggish tugs to remind him who was setting the pace.  
“Shhhhhh….” Pyro murmured, and put a spare finger to the filter of his mask, finally giving him a slow, thudding thrust.  
Medic understood, trying to hold back little struggling noises of pleasure.

Pyro fucked him slowly as he let his hands wander again, he untucked the Doctor’s shirt and slithered his hand up to his chest. It was toned and downy as his fingers traced the trail of hair from his neck to his crotch. His other hand thumbed along the Medic’s jaw; if nothing, the Medic was startlingly handsome. He enjoyed seeing his huge black gloves engulf his neck, his jaw and then finally his mouth as he silenced him.

Medic took the opportunity to let loose some haggard bleating.   
“Ah ah ah! Don’t mumble!”  
Maybe he could understand him, maybe he couldn’t, he didn’t care. The mocking tone surely came across regardless. Medic sunk onto him, succumbing to the humiliating tone of his words, as per usual, and Pyro picked up the pace.

Medic stiffened as he took it, moaning into Pyro’s glove as he trembled. Pyro stroked his cock in time with his heavy thrusts before his own breath grew ragged. He felt his balls tense and his cock pulse before he finally unloaded into him. Pyro leant back on the table pumped Medic’s cock to finish him. His semen gushed over the black rubber and he fell back into his lap.

“Thank you Herr Pyro. Allow me to clean up…”  
Pyro let his head knock back as he wallowed in the aftershocks. He closed his eyes and felt Medic mopping up his thighs and arms of his suit tied about his waist. Pyro finally got up and tossed his gloves into Medic’s waiting hands before zipping himself up.  
“Thanks, Doc’. I think I needed that.” he pulled up the mask to speak and sighed.  
“No need to thank me, häschen, the pleasure is all mine.” Medic grinned, brushing off the shoulders of his suit and tidying his collar.  
“Don’t call me that.” He grunted, before pulling the mask back on. Pyro walked out of the room with a little bit of a stride, he supposed the doctor wasn’t all that bad.  
“Until next time!” Medic waved, giving him a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using these more as prompts and ideas rather than hard and fast answers.  
> Pyro likes chests, necks, hair, nips and whatever he can manhandle.
> 
> As a note, I'm headcanoning that if Medic can bring a man back to life, he can attach a fully functioning penis to a person, instead of phalloplasty etc.  
> Maybe its a haunted dick like monoculus or that pumpkin head, yknow...? Haunted pyro dick.
> 
> Haschen* = Bunny
> 
> geddit like a lab rabbit...? Okay its pretty weak.


	4. C - Cum (Pyro/Scout boot worship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyro/Scout heavy domming and bootworship. Cum licking, facials etc Aftercare mentioned.

“C’mon, tough guy, torch me. Get it over with.”   
The BLU scout had a busted nose and a black eye that gave him a wince. His lip was split and the wraps around his knuckles were blotched with blood. Pyro didn’t move; he inspected the Scout’s body, he was covered in gashes from shrapnel. Demo must have really done a number on him before Pyro had cornered him in the stairwell. But the kid was a fighter, he wasn’t ready to respawn yet.

He was staggered in a boxing stance. It was kind of endearing, really. Pyro took a step forward, axe dragging on the concrete in one hand. He flinched. Pyro stopped and cocked his head. Scout was quivering all over, his biting scowl was wavering as he stepped closer.   
“Stay back-- I’m--I’m warnin’ ya’.”

Pyro took a casual step forward. Scout was frozen in place, his fists still trembling in a fighting stance. Pyro pressed right up against his chest until there was only an inch of space between them. He could hear him gulping down air as he closed the gap.

Scout murmured, breaking the tension with a jittery smile,  
“Y-y’know we could do… what we talked about last time… if you want? I mean, the match is practically over… everyone’ll head back to the base--”  
Pyro grinned to himself. That sounded delightful; he ought to treat himself after working so hard for the victory, after all. He lifted up his mask and leaned to speak into his ear, letting the stubble of his chin brush against him.  
“Ready?”   
“Yeah.”  
“Safe word?” Pyro asked, a sweet tone to his voice.  
“Babe Ruth.” Scout whispered, slack jawed.

He slipped the black rubber back over his face, leaving Scout with a flash of teeth. He kicked Scout hard in the stomach to the ground. He hummed with throaty approval as Scout looked up at him with awe from his knees. He   
He pulled the zipper of his suit all the way to the crotch; underneath all that padding was a pit stained white shirt with a strange logo on it that Scout couldn’t recognise, let alone pronounce. It had ridden up over the slight paunch of his hairy belly and below was a pair of red cotton boxers. Standard Mann Co. issue. 

Pyro slung the handle of his axe into his palm, holding it in both hands above Scout’s head. It was the mean looking one with the barbed wire wrapped around it. He wasn’t going to go that rough with him, not unless a team mate showed up, but it had the intended effect on Scout. Below him his adam’s apple jolted as he fixed his eyes on the blade as it was idly turned in his gloves. Pyro peered down at him through the black lenses and Scout knew what to do.

He tentatively reached out to his boxers and fondled his package. Scout’s quivering, sweaty palms squeezed gently against his hardening cock. Pyro huffed, sounding raspy and distant through the filter. Scout gently rolled his balls in his hands, letting them slip in his curling fingers. It sent delirious sparks through his body as the anxiety of being caught mixed with the excitement of play.

“Guess ya’ p-packin’ heat, huh?”  
Pyro stared down at Scout until he blinked and turned away. He had to hold back the giggles for that, but scaring Scout shitless was worth it. Scout liked to be scared; he was an adrenaline junkie. Apparently a silent killer in a black mask really did it for him. 

They’d discussed the idea after chilling out in the BLU common room, it was after hours so no one caught them fraternising with the enemy. Bro’s movies nights were a good way to unwind, and no one seemed to care as long as they kept the volume down. Heck, sometimes Red Demo even tagged along with BLU Soldier. They’d been alone and watching a slasher movie where a masked man chopped up a bunch of teens, Scout had popped a boner and here they were. Scout wanted a monster, and he was going to get one.

Pyro grunted. He took the pointed butt of the axe and hooked it under Scout chin. Scout strained under the pull and looked up at Pyro, his eyes were watering as he struggled. He stared back coldly. He took a heavy breath as he looked down at him, knowing the sound made him shiver. Scout was now bulging through his joggers. He didn’t need to say a word, in fact, Scout seemed to prefer the chilling silence. As Scout took his cock out, Pyro pressed a boot into his shoulder. Scout was cornered into the stairwell, his body angled up into an awkward position, it was a great view. He withdrew the axe and gripped it loosely, letting it clink on the floor with a scrape of the rusty wire.

It was a rough handjob, the worn gauze around Scout’s hand wasn’t comfy at first, but Pyro soon relaxed his hips as Scout worked into a rhythm. He wet one his fingers with a quick lick and used both hands in a supple motion, never leaving him untouched for more than a split second. Scout was working a bit quickly, so he leaned his weight on his shoulder to slow him down. He kept flicking his eyes up to see if he was pleasing him; Pyro simply admired the cuts and blooming bruises on his lip and eye, he looked so wild and scared, yet determined. He bucked in his hands with approval. Pyro could see why he liked a little abuse now and then, it was like a controlled fire.

Scout was teasing his lip with his teeth, staring straight at Pyro’s swollen cock. He seemed to be licking the dried blood away from the cut. Maybe the little pang of pain kept him in the moment, maybe he liked the taste, maybe it heightened the fantasy; Scout had mentioned that he could handle a lot, he was just scared of truly hurting his friend. That seemed a bit silly when he’d been chasing him with a gout of flame earlier...Although, Scout had shot him in the back just afterwards. You just kind of got used to those sorts of things when the company you worked for jolted you back from the dead with clones, or lasers, or whatever.

The thought tickled him and he giggled absent mindedly, before letting his voice lull into a moan. Scout took that as a signal to speed up, pumping his thick dick and letting the precum collect in drips over his thumb. Pyro felt a tingle travel through the root of him as Scout brushed his callous finger tip over the slit. The noise he made came out as a growl, and then almost a gargle through the filter. He chuckled as Scout jumped from the noise. It was almost as if he didn’t want to upset his captor, nor please him too much.

Pyro leaned his hips as Scout stroked him, he was soon feeling light headed and off balance. He tread his boot closer to Scout neck, the grips on the dusty sole dug into his skin. He was relaxed enough to let most of his weight bear down on him. He grasped a clump of his hair and loomed forward. This was nice and Scout was so cute, he thought, giddily.

He growled out one word, “Down.”  
Scout was slack jawed as he wordlessly obeyed him. He crumpled under Pyro’s boot and cowered to the ground. He couldn’t help but giggle as Scout so easily submitted to his face being pressed into the ground. Scout shuddered as he let it happen, a shiver of pleasure travelling through him and making him squirm pathetically.

Pyro was going to finish himself off, and Scout couldn’t do a thing about it. Sure, it was nice to feel his long fingers around him, but it was more satisfying to see Scout squeeze his eyes shut as if that was going to prevent the inevitable. The sounds coming out his mask could only be described as indecent. Ragged, guttural breaths as he pumped his cock over him. Scout whimpered. It was perfect. The thrill of being caught in the stairway like this was pushing him forward. He shunted his hips forward and rutted into his hand, Scout was contorted on his hands and knees below him as the rubber sole of his boot crushed his face. It was going to leave a mark.

Scout gulped down air before he finally spoke, “P-please.”  
Pyro felt himself melt into his own gloves, Scout’s strained voice was perfect for begging. He steadied himself on the wall as his news buckled and his hips jolted with release. His cum splashed over his black boots before sliding pooling and slipping down onto Scout’s cheek and mouth. He caught his breath as he squeezed the last drips from the head. He felt weak and dizzy, Scout had given him the power trip of his life.

The boy was gasping underneath him, trembling from excitement. He finally let off his boot and stamped it down in front, there was a small puff of dust raised from the filthy ground. Scout looked conflicted but knew what to do.

He bowed his head and began licking it off. His tongue moved slowly with disgust before he gave in and lapped up where the semen had clung to the edges and gaps of the leather and eyelets. He cautiously took his hands and clung to Pyro’s calves as he worked. When he was finally done, Scout’s eyes were pricked with tears. He felt a pang of concern and thought it was best to take Scout somewhere safer than a filthy stairwell.

Pyro lifted his mask and smiled, “Babe Ruth. You good?”  
“Y-yeah…”   
Pyro tucked himself away and wiped down his gloves. He knelt down alongside him and gently smoothed his hair, there was an imprint on the side of his face but no real bruises from the play.   
“You’re good.” Pyro said, his mask still riding up his face, he needed to give his friend a lot of care after all that, “My Room? Cuddles?”  
“Y-yeah man… Maybe we could, uh, continue…?”

Pyro patted Scout on the back to coax him back to reality. Then, in one motion, he hauled him onto his shoulder into a Fireman’s lift. He bounded away with Scout laughing over his shoulder, the monster dragging his victim back to his lair.

**Author's Note:**

> Cranking out smut for my beautiful asbestos boy wasn't easy. Donations to help rent and other boring stuff are appreciated. [Kofi here.](https://ko-fi.com/pascalvine) Many thanks for all the appreciation and comments, they really keep me going.


End file.
